The Darkness That Follows
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: Her father's dead, she's far from her home, and the foot are after her after she helps a turtle in a fight. Now Christina White must hide from the world she once knew just so she could protect herself and her family. Things go bad from worse when the tu
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Christina looked out of their car window, watching the trees and houses go by. 'Well, this is better than the plains and cows a few hours ago.' But she groaned none the less, making her mother sigh in the drivers seat.  
  
"Chrissy.honey, I know you think this is unfair. But with your father gone, we couldn't afford to live in that house with just my income."  
  
"I understand that, mother. But why couldn't you find a job that pays more back in Louisiana.why do we have to travel all the way to New York City? Why couldn't we stay with Me Me? We would have least stayed with family."  
  
"First off, they offered me a job there and no where else. Second, she doesn't have room for all three of us." Ann, Christina's mother, looked back at her youngest daughter, Lynn, curled up in the backseat. She was only 13 years old but took the move easier than her 17-year old sister.  
  
"We wouldn't have to stay their long. I'll be going to college soon so I won't be home." Christina would try anything to get her mother to turn back.  
  
"Christina Marie White. I told my reasons all back in Louisiana. It is too late to change my mind. Please drop it and try to look forward at living our life in New York. You always said you wanted to go there."  
  
"Uh, yeah.as a vacation, not live there!" Christina slouched down in her seat and turned away, knowing that it was no use. By tomorrow, they will be in their new home in NYC. Christina thought back on the time before all this happened.  
  
She was a junior in high school, third ranked in her class. She had a boyfriend, but they broke up in fear that a long distance will never work. She really didn't care about him as much as she thought she did. Besides, she didn't think it would be too hard to find a new boyfriend. She had pretty dirty blonde hair with natural red highlights, long, down to the small of her back. She had big greenish blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She had an almost perfect figure, except she found her legs a little too skinny. She used to care a lot about her appearance, until that tragic day, six months ago.  
  
It was a rainy day. Christina and her father, James, were on their way home from the mall. The road was slick with ran and the oils from cars. Her father made a bad turn and it ended them up in the ditch and ended his life. Christina had injured her head and came out with only a few stitches and a concussion. The real pain was in her heart.  
  
Maybe her mother was right. Maybe starting over would be good for her. She always fancied NYC from a far, hoping to go there one day. She needed to get away from the pain and the memories. Besides, living in New York wouldn't be too bad, will it? 


	2. Chapter 1 A Meeting with Destiny

Chapter 1  
  
Christina opened the door of their new apartment and glanced around the small space. She sighed deeply and walked in. Her mother and sister followed suit but their expressions were happier.  
  
"See, sweetie? It's not that bad." Ann smiled and placed her things on the ground. Christina stopped herself from rolling her eyes and walked more into the apartment. It was much smaller than their old home. It had only two bedrooms. Ann gave her girls the bigger one with the bathroom since they had to share it. In their old house, they always had a room of their own.  
  
"I still don't see why we have to share a room." Lynn complained, this was the only drawback of moving to her. She didn't care much about their old home, not since their father had died.  
  
"Believe me, I feel the same way." Christina told her sister. She placed her belongings on her bed and sat down. The room, even though it was the biggest bedroom, was still quite small compared to her old one. And it will be very tight especially since she had to share it with her messy little sister. She started to unpack when her mother called her and her sister into the kitchen. They got up quickly to see what she wanted.  
  
"Yes, Mom?" Christina was the first to come in. Ann smiled at her daughters and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry to take away from your unpacking, girls. But I need some groceries. I want you both to go to that 7 eleven down the street and get some milk, eggs, bread, and lunch meat."  
  
"Why can't we just eat out?" Lynn asked, but already grabbing her jacket. Christina was already at the door waiting.  
  
"I did think about that, but what about tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Want some cereal too, Mom?" Christina asked, not bothering to grab a jacket. Ann shook her head.  
  
"No, I packed some before we left. You girls just be back before it's dark." The girls left the apartment and went downstairs. They left the complex building and headed to the 7 eleven. The girls walked in silence for a while when Christina heard something in the alley that they had just passed up.  
  
"What was that?" Christina stopped and was about to go look when Lynn grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't know, but we don't have time to look, lets get what we need and go home?" Lynn pleaded. She didn't like being out on the streets this close to the nighttime. Christina shrugged and followed, just looking back once before they were on their way. They reached the store and grabbed and paid for the items they needed. Nighttime had begun to fall by the time they got out of the store. Christina and Lynn walked quickly towards their home. They were almost to the alley that they had heard the noise when Christina slowed down.  
  
"Chrissy.what are you doing? Let's go home." Lynn tried to reason with her.  
  
"Aw, Lynn, don't be a baby.I just want to see what that noise was." Christina was about to laugh when she heard another noise. It sounded like some fighting. "Stay here!"  
  
Christina rushed into the alley before Lynn could protest. She stayed where she was though, frightened at what trouble her sister might be in.  
  
She heard the fight before she saw it. She heard the whacking of wood, the shing of swords, and smacks of skins. She stepped closer until she saw them. There were about five or six men, wearing some sort of ninja costumes. They were attacking a man in a trench coat and a hat. Christina got angry. 'One man! How can they gang up on one man!' She let her anger take control of her body and ignored the warning signs going off in her mind. She stepped out where they could see her and called out.  
  
"Leave him alone, you goons!" The guys in the ninja suits stopped momentarily their attack on the man and turned to her. The man stopped his struggle and stared at the newcomer.  
  
"No, quick! Run! Get out of here!" He yelled. Shortly after the attack continued. Christina got into her defense mode. For the past few years, she had taken karate classes for fun, not knowing she would actually need them. She put her skills to test and got ready for the battle. Two ninja suited guys advanced towards her and she didn't wait for their first move. She kicked one in the stomach and punched the other in the face. One more came into view with a sword that she recalled learning from history lessons as a katana, slicing it close to her head.  
  
"Gee, you got some nice friends here." She called to the other man, who had three other people on him, and two on the ground, groaning with pain.  
  
"Yeah, they just don't know when to stop by for a visit. Why didn't you leave." He replied, not taking his attention off the people in front of him. A man with a sai nearly took off his head, but the stranger ducked quickly and knocked his attacker down.  
  
"Cuz I don't like parties with out me. Besides, you looked like you need some help." Christina ducked away from the katana man and tripped him. She did a high kick to the man in front and ducked the blow from behind.  
  
"This isn't your fight, you shouldn't have joined.but thanks anyway." Christina turned to Mr. Trench coat when she had an opening. She then saw a man coming behind her fellow fighter.  
  
"Look out behind you!" The man ducked barely in time, the katana sliced through his hat, knocking it off his head, revealing a bald green head. Christina stood stunned. 'What the..'  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the ninja with the sais come to her side and raised his hand to attacked, she moved as quickly as she could but wasn't fast enough. The sai ripped her left arm, barely missing her bone.  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She screamed, grabbing hold of her arm. One of the ninja's pushed her down and she moved back until she hit the wall. She stared at her attackers, frightened and in pain. She tried to catch her breath and not cry from the pain. She didn't want them to have that satisfaction. One stood out in front of the others. He grabbed his jaw before he talked.  
  
"You hurt my jaw, bitch. You will pay." He raised up a katana and was about to slash it down when a voice behind them spoke out.  
  
"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" She heard and saw some ninja's drop. She looked at the person and saw.'A turtle?' Christina blinked. She shook away her shock and kicked one of the distracted ninja men in the groin, smiled at his cry of pain. She punched the other one in the face with her good arm. Pretty soon the battle ended and the ninja's retreated, taking the injured ones with them. The turtle sighed with relief before heading towards the injured girl. Christina didn't even flinch when he came near; she was in too much pain to worry about a walking, talking turtle. He kneeled next her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her left shoulder while he looked at her arm. Christina winced, closing her eyes for a brief moment. The turtle took of his bandana and wrapped it around her wound. Blood quickly covered the bandana, changing the color of the bandana to red. "Jeez, this is just a time to forget a weapon, huh?"  
  
Christina nodded. "Sure is." She opened her eyes and looked at the turtle, then at her arm. She winced and tried to get up. The turtle stopped her.  
  
"Wait, you're hurt. Please, let me get that fixed. It's my fault."  
  
"No, it isn't.I jumped in, remember.and it's not that bad.I can get it fixed at home." Christina just remembered her sister. "Shit! My sister, I need to bring her home!"  
  
"But-" Christina stopped him and got up slowly.  
  
"I have too, my will worry. Thank you for saving me. And thanks for my arm too." He smiled slightly and let go of her shoulder.  
  
"I should be the one thanking you."  
  
"Don't worry about." Christina turned towards the street, then turn back to the turtle. But when she did, he was gone. The only trace that there had even been a fight here was her blood on the ground where she got injured. She blinked, then ran out of the alley. At first she didn't see her sister and got scared. "Lynn!" she called out, practically running into the street. Before she got far, a figure stepped out from behind a dumpster.  
  
"Chrissy?" Christina turned and saw her sister holding the bags of food. Christina sighed with relief and ran to her sister and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, Lynn, I was so worried about you."  
  
"Me? You're the one who ran into an alley to fight ninjas!" Christina looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw them come out. I was afraid so ran behind the dumpster. Oh, my God! Chrissy! You're arm! What happened?" Christina looked at her arm and sighed. 'Jeez, how am I going to explain this?'  
  
"I got cut, but it's okay."  
  
"What are we going to tell mom?"  
  
Christina paused to think. "Nothing.look, just give me your jacket and I can hide it. You can help me fix it up in our room tonight after we bring mom the stuff. Please, Lynn." Christina continued when she saw the look of doubt in her sister eyes. "I'll do your chores for you for a month if you don't tell mom!"  
  
"How can you? Your arm's hurt!" Lynn cried out but gave her the jacket anyway. Christina put it on carefully and hugged her sister.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me." Christina let go of her sister and they both quickly went to their new apartment.  
  
***  
  
The turtle walked slowly down the sewers, heading towards his new home. Not long ago, his brothers, her master, and him were forced to move to a different place in the sewers because they were afraid that they would find April's apartment. They now resided in an old subway station, which they found rather good. At least he did.  
  
He came to the entrance and crawled down. At first he thought nobody was awake but was soon proven wrong when a voice called out to him.  
  
"Donnie! Where have you been? It's been hours." Leonardo stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the turtle as he entered.  
  
"Sorry, I got attacked by some foot." Donatello ducked his head away from the questioning, just wanting to go to him room and work something to get it mind off of it. But now Raphael and Michaelangelo entered the room and started their questioning.  
  
"How many of them?"  
  
"Why did you leave without your bo?"  
  
"Did they follow you?"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"Where's your bandana?"  
  
Donatello almost went dizzy with all the questions they were throwing at him. He didn't know which one to answer first.  
  
"Stop your investigation and let him speak." A new voice called out, the turtles stopped and turned towards their master. Donatello sighed with relief and went to him, kneeling in front of him. Splinter placed a hand on his head and nodded. "Continue, my son."  
  
Donatello cleared his throat. "I was just going for a walk, Siensi. I didn't think I need my bo. On my walk, I accidentally came across them. I lead them out of the sewer so they couldn't find this place. During a fight.a girl came into the fight and helped me. But she got injured in the process. I gave my bandana to her to put on her wound. She went back to her sister and to her home and I made sure she got there safe before I took the long way back incase the Foot were following me. I'm sorry, Siensi, I know it was foolish of me to go out without my bo and for letting that girl get hurt. I tried to get her to leave." Splinter, who smiled down at him, stopped him.  
  
"The girl is safe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the Foot backed off?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"Good. Your conscience is punishment enough. Go get some rest and explain to me more about the girl and the fight later." Donatello nodded and left to his room. Raphael grunted and sat down.  
  
"Jeez, if I did that, you would have my hind." He protested, looking straight at the rat. Splinter sighed.  
  
"Donatello is not a fighter, but a thinker. You, Raphael, jump in every fight you can think of. If Donatello fought, he had no other choice. He's conscience is a greater punishment than any exercise I give him."  
  
Raphael grunted and left. Michaelangelo left to his room, and Leonardo went with Splinter to meditate. Splinter's mind crossed to the young girl his son talked about and said a little pray over her. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Fight for a Life

Chapter 2  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't do this." Samantha Carpenter told her best friend while they were both at her house. Christina sighed slightly and shifted her weight on her friend's bed. She went through the contents of the box again for the millionth time.  
  
"I have too. I have to thank him for what he did." Christina exclaimed, siting up. "From what I gather, only April O'Neal knows where they are. I mean she's the only one who reports nice about them."  
  
"Maybe she might have just gotten saved by them once and she just feels grateful?"  
  
"Yeah, but how does she always know the inside details of everything they do?"  
  
"She could be just a great reporter?"  
  
Christina felt like pulling her honey blonde hair out. "No one is that good. Besides, I have to do it, even if it's just a wild goose chase. If nothing else, I can get her to relay a message for by telecast."  
  
"That's true. So when are we going?"  
  
Christina shook her head. "No, I can't have you coming with me.It's too dangerous for you."  
  
"Oh, and it's not for you? You nearly got killed by those Foot men."  
  
If Christina ever regretted Samantha catching her in the girl's locker room unchanging and seeing her scar it was now. Samantha was the closest thing to a best friend since she left Louisiana. She was afraid to call her a best friend since the attack. Christina felt herself being followed places and she wasn't sure if it was the turtle or the Footmen. She hoped it was the former since she didn't want to go up against the Footmen any time soon. She didn't want anyone she cared about to get hurt. She couldn't stand losing someone else.  
  
"Sam. I need to do this alone. Please understand this.I don't mean to be distant, I just don't want anybody to get hurt. Just be my alibi, okay? If my mom calls, tell her I'm in the bathroom, or get your brother to tell him that we're at the library."  
  
"Okay, okay.so when are you doing it?" Samantha gave up with a deep sigh.  
  
"Tonight"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Cuz there is no time like the present."  
  
"But it's raining out."  
  
"Water never hurt anyone, and it's least possible for the Foot to follow me." Christina shuddered slightly at the memory of them. She had read up on them once she learned about them on one of Miss O'Neal's broadcasts. They had mysteriously shown up again, but it was not lead by the former leader that they had originally had. She didn't get much info about the former leader but she had tons of information about the Foot clan. They studied the marital art of Ninja Su. It was the same fighting skills of the turtle, though his was much more intense and so much better than the Foot.  
  
"I'm guessing there is no way for me to talk you out of this?" Samantha finally stated looking straight at her friend. Christina nodded and got off the bed and gave Samantha a hug. She hugged back tightly. "Then be careful, okay? And good luck. You need it."  
  
Christina smiled. "Jeez, you act like I'm never going to come back." They both laughed, though Sam's was more forced. Christina grabbed her backpack that contained her schoolbooks, then thought better of it. She handed it to Samantha. "Hold on to this and the articles in the box." She motioned to the box she had on the bed. "I'll be back for it in about an hour and a half." Christina left her friend's apartment quickly and ran out into the rain. She looked around her to make sure she wasn't being followed and ran towards where April's apartment was located.  
  
***  
  
"You got nothing?" Donatello asked April over the phone. He heard April sigh.  
  
"Sorry, Donnie. I checked all the hospitals and clinics and none of them say anything of a girl coming on that day or any days after with the wound you described. I tried to look in the school district but nobody has said anything."  
  
"Man.I just want to know if she's okay."  
  
"Well, it doesn't help that you didn't get a name."  
  
"Sorry. She ran off before I could get to."  
  
"Well.I could try in New Jersey. She might have been afraid to tell her parents and the Foot also so she went to Jersey to get it taken care of."  
  
"Or her parents moved before she could get hurt again."  
  
"That too. Listen, Donnie. I'm going to try my hardest, okay. Don't worry. You don't need the added stress now that the Foots out again."  
  
"You sound like Splinter."  
  
"He's a wise rat."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Donnie, get some rest. Okay?" Donnie suddenly heard a buzzer and then April sigh. "That's the door. Let me go see who it is, okay? Then I'm going to make some calls and see what I can get."  
  
"Thanks again, April. Just call me as soon as you can, kay? Bye."  
  
"Bye, Donatello." Donatello hung up and sighed. He only hoped that she could find something soon.  
  
***  
  
April went to the COM and pressed the button. "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"April O'Neal?" A young lady's voice came through the speaker. April cocked her head. 'Why would a young girl be out there in the middle of this weather?'  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"I just need to ask you a few questions, can I come up?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Please, it's raining and it's cold.and I don't think you want me talk about it over the intercom. People might be listening."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's about some friends of yours." April quickly pressed the button to unlock the front door.  
  
"I'm on the third floor, second door to your left."  
  
"Thank you!" Then there was silence, indicated to April that the girl was on her way. Less than a minute later there was a knock on the door. April looked through the peephole and saw a wet young girl with a large jacket and hat covering her head and most of her face it was down so low. Her hair dripping and she was shivering slightly. She opened the door and let her in.  
  
"Come in quick and take off that wet jacket before you catch your death. What is so important you risk getting sick to talk to me?"  
  
The girl came in quickly, took off the jacket and placed it on a rack she had just seen. April looked at her waiting for her to answer.  
  
"I came to ask some questions."  
  
"About the turtles I assume."  
  
"Yeah, sorta."  
  
"What do you mean, sorta?" The girl took off another layer of clothing, which was an over shirt that at first April thought was also wet but she quickly realized she was showing her something when she saw a purple bandana over the upper part of the girl left arm. April gasped when the girl tugged the bandana off and saw a deep scar that was hidden under it. April couldn't help herself and grabbed her upper arm softly and examined the scar. "Oh, my God.You're the girl I've been looking for."  
  
"You were looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, Donatello's been so worried about you. He practically went on bend and knees to beg me to find you. He wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
  
The girl blushed. "Donatello's his name? Wow.yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore, either."  
  
"What's your name? How did you get this treated? We looked all over NYC and surround cities' hospitals to see if you check in there. Clinics too."  
  
"My name is Christina. And I went to a clinic in Jersey so my mom wouldn't find out."  
  
April smiled. "I knew it. I had just had gotten off the phone with him when you came. Wow, he's going to be so relieved."  
  
Christina smiled also, then shivered slightly when she felt a small draft hit her. April caught this and brought her to the sofa. "Stay here. I'll get you a blanket and something warm to drink. Tea or Cocoa?"  
  
"Cocoa, please. Thanks." Christina did as she was told and sat down. She looked around April's apartment and saw pictures of people. One of them had April and a man with dark rugged looks. Another is of a young man that couldn't be much older than herself. Others were of people who looked like April, like a woman with blonde hair that look a little older than April was. April came back with a blanket and covered it over Christina's shoulder. Christina smiled up at her and hugged the blanket tighter.  
  
"The water is boiling, it should be ready soon. Why don't I call Don and tell him that I found you, kay?" Christina nodded as April picked up the phone. She dialed the number quickly and sat down on the coffee table, facing Christina with a smile. "Donnie? Its April.I think I found our girl."  
  
Christina smiled, then noticed some motion happening behind April. She turned her eyes to the window and screamed. Three Foot solders jumped threw the window and the glass flew in April's and Christina's direction. Christina grabbed April and pushed her down before the glass could get her and then fell down on top of her. She felt the glass slide over her back and she bit back a scream. She faintly heard April talking on the phone, telling Donatello that they were under attack. As soon as she knew it was okay to get up, Christina got up and uncovered April, wincing at the pain in her back. April quickly stood, grabbing Christina to her and placed a protective arm around her while the Foot soldiers filed into the apartment and surrounded them. Christina gave a short cry to April. "I'm so sorry, April! They must of followed me.I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. It's not your fault." April said softly, rubbing the younger woman's arm.  
  
"What do you want?" April asked bravely. She was used to having the Foot after her, but she knew that Christina might be the target since she had beaten up some of them and they might want to pay her back.  
  
One of the Foot men stood out in front of the others and spoke to her. "All we want is the child. Hand her over and no harm will be done to you."  
  
"Drop dead." April spat and Christina moaned a 'No' as the April spit at him. The ninja slapped April and Christina kicked him in the gut, then quickly getting out April's embrace and attacked the next soldier with a punch in the gut. She ignored the pain in her back as she moved around another attacker and tripped him into the soldier in front of him, knocking them both down. She fought her hardest. She hit, she kicked, she punched, and even bit the soldiers, but soon the pain started to wear in and her muscles started to cramp up and burn. Plain and simple she was tiring out, and that wasn't a good thing. Every attack she blocked, three more came upon her.  
  
Just like the last attack, she just barely saw the sai coming at her. Unlike last time, she didn't move fast enough and the longest spike on the weapon sliced through her stomach, blood spilling everywhere. Christina fell to the ground.  
  
April stared in horror. "Christina no!" Just then, a crash sounded though out the apartment and then the sound of fighting. April sighed with relief when she saw Leonardo's head duck out of the crowd shortly to check the scene. April worked her way to Christina quickly and gathered the almost lifeless body of the young girl into her arm. A flash back came to her only a few years ago when she had to hold Raphael after he had been attacked and seriously injured. April held an arm over the wound on Christina's stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Once she looked up again, she saw that the swarms of Foot soldiers lessen a great deal and only a few remained and those were fighting the turtles. Donatello fought off his few ninjas and quickly came over to April. He looked down in her arms and felt a pang in his heart.  
  
"Oh, no." Donatello nearly cursed when he looked at the young girls injures. "Here, give her to me."  
  
April quickly complied with him and she let him easily lift Christina into his arms. She got up and stood next to him. "Leonardo!" The leader of the turtles turned his head slightly to Donatello and nodded when the other turtle motioned that he was taking Christina out of there. April followed Donatello out as he carried the injured girl out of the apartment and into the sewer, while making sure no Foot followed them. April quickly saw that he had already started to head to his home.  
  
"Donnie.why are we heading to the lair? She needs a hospital." April protested, extremely worried about Christina. Donatello shook his head.  
  
"No, the Foot will find her there.Mikey and Splinter will be able to stitch her up and heal her." He didn't add that he at least hoped so, for he didn't want to worry April anymore. "But we need to hurry, she's bleeding a lot. We need to stop the bleeding as fast as possible. Or she'll die." Donatello stopped talking and just ran faster to the lair. 


	4. Chapter 3 Metal Dreams

The Darkness That Follows  
  
Chapter Three - Metal Dreams  
  
Christina couldn't remember the next few days very well. She remembered a green blob saying kind words to her, telling her everything was going to be all right. She also remembered something furry moving over her with care and gentle hands. She didn't hear his soft-spoken words, but she was comforted by his tender murmur. Besides the sharp knives of pain and coldness, she was completely numb. She couldn't feel the moving of her body unless it caused agony, then the soothing noises would start again, and the pain would ease. She then would fall back into slumber.  
  
Most of her dreams were peaceful, if she had them. Her good dreams were of a calm beach and walking hand in hand with her father. It was a beautiful summer day and a warm gentle breeze. She realized it was a memory of her younger years, only she was seeing it outside of her eight-year-old self. She saw her dad swing her small arms and laugh at the small girl's jokes. He would then lift her up and face her towards the water and tell her a story about the beach.  
  
"When your daddy was a young boy, your grandfather would bring me here and tell me a story. This right here was all sand, miles and miles of sand. And the sand was lonely, so very lonely. There were animals and the wind, but the animals trotted all over the sand and the wind blew harshly at it, sending some of it away. It felt so alone and so rejected that it pleased with the angels to give it a companion. And the angels felt the sorrow of the sand and started crying. They cried so much that a pool had started to form on the sand. They kept crying and the tears kept falling until it finally formed into a gulf. The gulf, made from angel tears, felt sorry for the sand and gently caressed it's sorrows away. And till this day, it still does it. See the waves? It's comforting the sand."  
  
"Wow," the little girl exclaimed. "Is that why it's so salty? 'Cause the angel's tears were salty, just like ours?"  
  
"That's right, pumpkin."  
  
The memory would fade then into a blissful nothing, at least, that's what it did most of the time. There was only one time that Christina could dimly recall that it had not. It had faded into something dark and frightening. The blue sky had turned black and the wind turned harsh. The sand turned into rocks and the little girl and her loving father disappeared. In their place was a figure covered in a cloak, hiding his features well from her. At his feet was no longer water, it was blood. The gulf had turned into a sea of blood!  
  
Christina tried to awake from what was sure to be a nightmare. But no matter how she struggled, the image she saw was still there, the figure, the blood, and the coldness. Suddenly, the figure stepped forward heading straight towards her. It was only then did she realize that she was in the dream, not just observing it like she felt with her past self. She moved backwards, trying to get away from the figure, but she stepped wrong and landed hard on the sharp rocks. She felt them under body and how sharp they felt under her tender palms.  
  
She ignored the pain when she saw that the figure continued towards her. She scooted herself across the harsh ground, fighting to get back on her feet to start to run. But just as she had found her balance, the figure reached out of his cloak an armored hand, or at least that was her first impression. When she had a closer look, it was not really armor, just gloved with metal spikes coming out of the back of his hand. By the time she realized what it was, it was too late; the hand grabbed hold of her and pulled her closer.  
  
Christina struggled against the grip, but was too weak against the figure's grip. She cried out as its grip became painful. A harsh laugh filled her mind as the figure tilted what she thinks is its head.  
  
Suddenly the figure spoke; telling her it was a male that held her captive.  
  
"Stop fighting, little girl. I will not harm you yet. Brave as you may be, you are still weak, an unworthy opponent. But I will get you. Let me promise you that."  
  
With that, the figure used his free hand ripped off the cloak and showed her his face, or at least his eyes, how dark and full of hatred they were. She could not see the rest of it due to a metal faceplate covering it.  
  
He threw her away from him then and laughed as she fell. But she didn't feel the painful shards of rock that she had expected. It was a cushioned mattress, the one that she barely remembered being placed on what couldn't have been (but felt) too long ago. It was only when she a worried green face in front of her did she realized that she wasn't dreaming anymore.  
  
She was in a small room, in a semi-soft bed, laying next to a turtle the size of a human. Oh, boy.  
  
"Hi," she said softly, unsure what else to say besides 'Who are you?' and 'Where am I?'  
  
The turtle smiled, showing her a flash of teeth. 'Do turtles have teeth?' she wondered to herself.  
  
"Hey, I see you are feeling better. The fever must have broken," claimed the turtle happily, placing a green three fingered ('Three!' she thought astonishingly) hand on her forehead.  
  
In all honesty, she expected his skin to feel slimy and disgusting, but it felt soft and cool, so much better than the flushed feeling she had recalled feeling earlier in her fevered sleep.  
  
And with his touch, came a memory, a memory of a worried face, and of a fierce battle.  
  
All of sudden, Christina remembered everything that had happened: the attack in the alleyway, the kind turtle that set her arm, April's apartment, and her injury.  
  
And she remembered the dreams of her dad and of herself, and of the creepy man. But also of the turtle's calm soothing words and another's soothing hands. She started at the turtle with new eyes, eyes of appreciation.  
  
"You're Donatello."  
  
The statement apparently started the turtle for he lowered his hand and back up from her a bit. But it looked like it also pleased him, for the lines of worry had relaxed into another smile, one that wasn't weighing down with apprehension.  
  
"Yes I am," said the turtle, "But you can call me Donnie. Everybody else does."  
  
"Donnie," Christina mumbled quietly, then stared at her surroundings again. It was quite smaller than her room was in Louisiana, and probably smaller than the room in the apartment that she shared with her sister. But for what it was worth, it felt much cozier than either of the other rooms, even though it didn't look it.  
  
Its furnishings were small, but scattered. The bed and the small dresser did not match, but it gave the room a lived in look. The walls were covered with Nintendo and movie posters, which gave off youth. There was also a stack of comics lying in the corner, looking well read. Some of pages looked soiled and ripped. It reminded Christina of her book collection before her mother forced her to take care of her personal belongings, or she would not buy anymore.  
  
Christina turned back to Donatello and smiled. "Your room?"  
  
The turtle shook his head, "No, this is Mikey's room. He has the best bed out of all of us, and since he plays nurse more than I do, we placed you in here."  
  
"Oh," she commented, looking away. The realization and remembrance of there being more of them brought her back to reality. She glanced down at herself timidly, almost afraid what she would see. She gasped as she saw the wrappings around her midsection, blood encrusted from the outer part of it. She was hoping the bandage was covering more area than it needed too, for it took up most of torso. The wrappings started from right under her bust line to way past her belly button. She was so in shock of the discovery, she didn't realize for a few minutes that she was only in her bra and jeans.  
  
Her mouth formed a silent "o" and grabbed the blanket, covering up herself. She quickly glanced up at Donatello, whom she found to be blushing and had turned away. He quickly grabbed a T-shirt and handed it to her.  
  
"Er, sorry." Donatello muttered, keeping his eyes down. "We had to cut open your shirt, because of the wound. Master Splinter told us not to put on another shirt because you were still bleeding badly afterwards."  
  
Christina was silent only a moment before she reached out a hand and covered it over his own. She quietly asked, "Master Splinter?"  
  
Donatello could tell from the tone of her voice and the touch of her hand that she forgave them, she forgave him. She stared at him with a look of interest. So Donatello began telling her the story that was memorized long ago. The stories of Master Splinter's old home in Japan, then his travel to America, and of their creation. Donatello didn't get to the part about Sacki(sp) for that was when Christina tried to sit up and went pale with pain. Donatello moved quickly and lowered her back down, calming her frightened and pain-filled eyes with soothing words. After a few moments, her cheeks returned to their natural color and her breathing became less labored.  
  
Christina closed her eyes and kept them closed for a few minutes, trying to concentrate on just breathing in and out slowly. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"How long have I been here?" It was a question she had been hesitant to ask, for she was afraid of the answer. She knew it had to be more than a few days. The worry lines in the poor turtle's face showed that, unless he was a worrywart all the time (which Christina had a great doubt.) She watched as guilt filled his brown eyes again, but he did not lower them. He started into her blue-green ones and sighed.  
  
"Six days."  
  
Christina almost shot up again, only the burning memory in her abs and Donatello's restraining hands stopped her. Six days, that was almost a week. A week of hiding out, a week of worry, a week of terror.  
  
'Momma!' Christina thought, 'Lynn! Samantha!' Her family and friends that she cared for so much, and who cared for her. Surely they must be worried by now.  
  
As if Donatello read her thoughts, he placed one of his green hands on her forehead again. "It's okay, April sent them a secret notice saying that you are in capable hands and that they should not call the police, we are handling everything. We'll get those bastards for doing this too you."  
  
The fury in the turtle's voice both frightened and calmed her. She had seen this man, er, turtle fight. She would hate to be on the opposite side of him. It had calmed her when she thought this. The Foot was going to be stopped. If his other brother's were anywhere close to his fighting skills, she knew they would be finished.  
  
After a few minutes, Christina allowed Donatello to help her put on the shirt with minimal injury to herself. When they were done and Christina was out of breath, she smiled through the pain.  
  
"It kind of feels like I did a thousand sit-ups," she joked, then proceeded to tell him that she was an exercise-aholic, that should would walk two miles and run one mile a day. "And my abs feel like this after my hundred crunches."  
  
Donatello smiled and placed the covers up to her chin. She giggled, for it reminded her of when she was a littler girl and her father would tuck her in. She actually surprised herself, since the accident that took her father away, every time she had thought of him, it would bring her sadness. But this was a good memory, and she needed good memories now.  
  
Donatello told her that it was time to get some rest that they would try and give her some food tomorrow. Christina was surprised that she hadn't felt hungry before, nor was tempted by the sound of food.  
  
"All right," was all she said about that subject. Donatello turned off the light, and told her goodnight.  
  
But before he closed the door, Christina remembered another question she had wanted answered.  
  
"Donnie? Until you catch the foot . . . I'm going to have to stay away from my family . . . don't I?"  
  
Donatello turned to her, giving her a glance as his sad brown eyes. "Yes, Christina. I'm afraid so . . ."  
  
Christina closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Chrissy. Call me Chrissy. Everyone else does."  
  
Donatello gave a small smile. "Chrissy . . . Goodnight, Chrissy."  
  
With that, Donatello closed the door. 


End file.
